Escape To Germany
by MarinetteAgreste107
Summary: What will happen when France goes to war? What will happen when Sophie finds out the truth about Ella parent's? What will happen if I stop rambling! No Miraculous AU! War AU!


**Hey peoples!**

 ** _R: I'm just going to ignore you whenever you say that now._**

 **Good. Okay, this is my first attempt at a oneshot. Mainly because it was a short story I had to write for English.**

 ** _R: Boring! *eats a cookie*_**

 **Shut up will you.**

 ** _R: NEVER!_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, but all the characters in this (hopefully a) oneshot are my Ocs.**

 **Warning: War. Need I say more?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Escape To Germany_**

* * *

When I woke up, it looked like today was going to be a normal day. But something felt like everything was wrong.

As I walking to school, I passed the newsagents. I was right. 'France is at war' the headlines of the newspapers said. "Hey El." I heard someone say to me. I was frozen to the spot. 'Is it just an enemy, or just Sophie?' I thought, slowly turning my head to face the voice. "Oh, it's just you. I'm just a bit on edge because of the-" I started, before Soph interrupted. "War? Yeah, me too. I think we don't have school today, but I could be wrong." There was worry and fear in her eyes, as you would expect to see in the war. Both of our phones vibrated. 'No school today. Prepare to leave France.' The school had sent a group text to all of the students. "Do you want to come over to my place before we, you know?" Soph asked. "Leave France, possibly forever? Yes please." My voice was starting to shake as the news sank in.

As we walked to Soph's house, I couldn't help looking over my shoulder every few seconds. Suddenly, there was an explosion on the other side of town. "I need to get something from my house. I'll be right back. I promise." I turned to run. "El, wait! I'm coming too." Sophie had grabbed my arm, and as she smiled, there was another explosion, slightly closer. "We have to run!" As we sprinted to my house, I kept thinking 'Why haven't I told Soph about my parents? We've been friends for years and I still haven't told her.'

When we reached my house, I turned to Sophie as I unlocked the door. "My parents aren't gonna be home now." Soph gave me a confused look. "What'd you mean?" I looked at the ground. "They were missing for a year and then the police found them dead about six months ago." I opened the door and started looking through the half a dozen rooms for my grey wolf-like dog. "Spiriit! Spiriit!" My German accent had mixed with French slightly over the two-and-a-half years that I had spent in France so far. "Soph can you please grab some of that food over there?" I asked pointing to the dog food bags next to a cupboard. "Sure. But, what happened to your parents?" She asked, neatly packing some food and drinks in to a black luggage with 'France' appliqued on it in large white letters. My eyes started to tear up as I clipped on Spiriit's leash onto his collar. "I really don't want to talk about it right now I'll explain when we get away from here." I told her, cutting the letters off the luggage and squeezing a bag of dog food into another one, one with three horizontal stripes: black, red and yellow.

"Where are we going after we leave though?" I looked up at Soph, letting my blue-streaked balck hair out of it's two pony tails. "Germany." I tossed a hoodie over to Sophie, as I pulled an identical one over my head. Both were patterned like the German flag. "Okay, let me do one thing first." She said, pulling out her phone and calling someone. "Dad. I'm going to Germany with Ella. Can you please meet us at her old house with Floww and we'll-" An explosion cut her off and ended the call. "They're, gone." She mumbled, pausing between the two words. I hugged her as the explosions outside ceased. "We need to hurry now if we want to live." A smile spread across Sophie's face as she picked up the handle of the black luggage and said, "Let's do this!" I smiled as I gripped onto the handle of the other luggage and Spiriit's leash. "Come on then!" Spiriit started joyfully barking which made us laugh.

It felt like there was a new light in our lives. Germany, was that new light.

 **Done!**

 ** _R: It's actually not bad._**

 **Thanks Rênne. *beaming because Rênne doesn't think it's bad***

 ** _R: But it's still not good either._**

 ***goes and hides in my emo corner***

 ** _L: Now look what you've done! Go and apologise to her right now! *points at me*_**

 ** _R: Fine, only 'cos she's eating all the cookies. *flies over to me and taps my shoulder*_**

 ***chokes on my cookie* What do you want to hate on now?! My drawings? My Ocs?**

 ** _R: No and no, 'cos I'm both. *mumbles* I'm sowy fow hating on yow fanfic._**

 **What was that? *continues half-choking on the cookie***

 ** _R: I said I'm sorry for hating on your fanfic. There I said it! Now give me the cookies! *grabs the cookies and hides*_**

 ***looks at Lunaa* Did you tell her to say that? And do you know where Floww and Spiirit have disappeared to?**

 ** _L: 1_** ** _. Maybe, probably, yes. And 2. *spins around quickly to look* No, I thought you did_** ** _._**

 **Where _are_ those two?!**

 ** _R: *flies over to where Spiirit and Floww are hiding* I got more food!_**

 ** _S and F: Yay! *starts noisily eating the cookies*_**

 ** _R: Shh! Or the others will hear..._**

 ***hears the kwamis eating and finds their hiding spot***

 ** _R: ...you. —_— Idiots._**

 **Hand 'em over. *holding out hand, waiting for the bag of cookies***

 _ **R: NEVER! *flies off with the cookies again***_

 **I'm too lazy to chase after you. *sits down and starts eating another bag of cookies***

 _ **R: No fair!**_

 ***sticks tongue out at R** **ê** **nne***

* * *

 **YouTube: Sarah McCarten**

 **Gmail: adrienetteforever107**

 **Deviantart: AdrienetteForever107**

 **Instagram: number_1_**

 **Miraculous Ladybug Amino: Sarah/Pourpre Pony**

 **Wattpad: MarinetteAgreste107**

 **Adieu mes petites coccinelles rouges et noires**

 **MarinetteAgreste107**


End file.
